The Never Faltered Love
by inspired-by-Dream
Summary: Taichi and Yamato had the biggest fight possible in their life; it has been to a point close to where they might just break up. Just what could happen?


**Note: **Alright, after all these time of countless reading over here, I have finally come down to the idea that maybe I should start working on my literature art skill. The first story I am going to try my hand on is going to be….well, it says all on the title and summary and stuff etcetera…. I'm very unclear as to how songfic should have been done, so I just hope this won't be too bad?

**Warning: **Um….. There's going to be shounen-ai?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own digimon (it belongs to….I did quite a bit of search and all I can really say is Bandai owns digimon) or The Man Who Can't Be Moved by The Script. Although Hikioshi is definitely made-up name by me.

'_words_' are thoughts.

* * *

><p><strong>The Never Faltered Love<strong>

Taichi and Yamato had been couple for a long time now, and is no secret to their friends how much they have given to each other.

Just like normal couple, sometime they would fight each other, but it will always be fine in the end. Although this time the situation doesn't seem all that cheerful.

It was a chill and quiet summer evening, when suddenly the peace was broken by a loud voice.

"Why don't you just do something about that good-for-nothing brain of yours?" Shouting voice can be heard from the Ishida household.

"What?" Taichi's eyes widen with anger. "Why don't you think about your own stupid brain that only thinks about music all the time?" he throws back a snarl.

"So you are saying that me thinking about music is stupid? What about you who thinks about soccer all the time?" Yamato shout back.

"Huh? I do not think about soccer all the time alright?" Taichi is not backing down.

"Whatever, is not like you care about me or anything…." looking down at the floor, Yamato mumbles under his breath, but Taichi heard it.

"What are you saying Yama! I do care about you!" throwing his arms to the side, Taichi all but yells.

"You do, do you?" not looking up, Yamato continues "then why don't you ever care to call me whenever you go out for soccer games?"

"That…."Taichi couldn't really say anything.

"Are you tired of me Tai?" Yamato says.

"Wha—Yama what are you…."

Before Taichi can actually finish saying anything, Yamato is already outside the apartment's door.

"Yama wait!" Taichi reach out his hand, but never once did Yamato turn back his head.

"I'm sorry Tai….I just don't think this could work out…." Then he just left like that.

"Yamato!" Taichi's cry never reach Yamato's ears.

1010101

Two days has been passed since the fight. Yamato is nowhere to be seen, and Taichi just stayed in his room all the time. Every one of their friends have been worrying about them two, some try to find Yamato, some try talking to Taichi.

"Nii-san! Can you just come out already?" Hikari knock on the door to Taichi's room, no response.

"Nii-san please! Yamato has been out for two days already! Aren't you worry about him?" Hikari says.

'_Of course I'm worrying about him….but is not like I can do anything….'_ Inside the room, Taichi lies on his bed, thinking solemnly.

"Nii-san…." Just when Hikari is about to say something, the front door opened.

Turning around, Hikari see Takeru standing there "Takeru! Have you….?"

Takeru shake his head "we looked everywhere, but there's just no trace of him at all…."

"I see…."

"What about Taichi?" Takeru asks.

"He's still inside the room…." Hikari turn to look at Taichi's door again.

"Tsk." Takeru walk up besides Hikari, then say "Taichi, I thought you were really for my brother, yet this time I found myself to be wrong. How could you just left him out there? He might be starving! He might get sick! He might even get hurt!" Anger building up inside Takeru's heart, he just doesn't understand how the two best-friend turned lover could become like this.

'_Yama….getting hurt?'_ Taichi's heart clench at those words. _'Yama….I….I'm sorry, I really am an airhead aren't I?'_ Slowly, Taichi gets up from his bed. He then walks to his room door.

Openning the door, he see a very worrying face of Hikari and a angry looking Takeru.

"Nii-san!" Hikaru gasp, finally seeing his brother for such a long time.

"….so you finally decide to do something?" Takeru asks with an eyebrow raising.

Taichi didn't say anything, he only nodded. He walks to the front door, and just before he disappear, he says "I will bring him back, I promise."

1010101

Yamato didn't really go anywhere, he's just hiding in one of his band-mate—Hikioshi's places.

"Sorry for bothering you for these two days…."Yamato says.

"Hey don't worry bro, we are always there for you." Hikioshi grinned at Yamato, knowing about the fight between Yamato and his boyfriend. "When are you going back though?"

"….I don't really know…." Yamato knows that he shouldn't blame Taichi for everything, and he probably should consider about his own fault too. Unbeknownst to a lot of people though, Yamato holds high dignity; he just will not be the first to apologize.

1010101

"Yamato!" running around in the street, Taichi shout and shout for Yamato's name, hoping he would respond.

'_Where are you Yama?'_ concern grows within Taichi. _'Please be okay….'_

Suddenly, Taichi see something that made him stop in his track.

"That's…."

Walking closer, is a lonely tree sitting by the river bank.

'_That's where me and Yama first confess to each other….'_ It is also where their occasional dating place happen to be.

'_Maybe Yama would come here?'_ An idea suddenly formed in Taichi's head _'Maybe I should wait here for him.'_

_Going back to the corner where I first saw you  
>Gonna camp in my sleeping bag, I'm not gonna move<br>Got some words on cardboard, got your picture in my hand  
>Saying if you see this girl can you tell her where I am<em>

For someone as energetic as Taichi, not moving for a long period seems like an impossible task. Yet with his whole heart on bringing Yamato back, Taichi managed it.

1010101

The third day has come, Yamato was still not found, and Taichi is still sitting under the same tree, unmoving.

Some people would pass by and cast a quick glance, then once again go on their way. Some people would be curious enough to stay and watch for a while.

_Some try to hand me money, they don't understand  
>I'm not broke I'm just a broken hearted man<br>I know it makes no sense, but what else can I do  
>How can I move on when I've been in love with you<em>

Even with all the passing by people, Taichi was unfazed. All he does is silently scanning the area, hoping to see his favorite blond hair.

_'Cause if one day you wake up and find that you're missing me  
>And your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I could be<br>Thinking maybe you'll come back here to the place that we'd meet  
>And you'd see me waiting for you on the corner of the street<em>

"Are you sure you are not going back?" Hikioshi say to Yamato.

"…." Silence.

"Come on Yamato, it has already been three days." Hikioshi try again. Still, no reply.

1010101

The heat is always the worst during noon time, especially during summer season. Even though Taichi has the tree as a shelter, is still not enough.

'_This is nothing compare to what we've been through in the digital world.' _Wiping some sweat away, Taichi thought. _'Plus, Yama must be suffering also….'_

_So I'm not moving  
>I'm not moving<br>_

_Policeman says son you can't stay here  
>I said there's someone I'm waiting for if it's a day, a month, a year<br>Gotta stand my ground even if it rains or snows  
>If she changes her mind this is the first place she will go<em>

The Evening comes, Sora and Mimi, who are also in search for Yamato, both spot Taichi's form under the tree.

"Taichi?" coming closer, Sora call out.

Turning around, Taichi giving both of them a small smile "oh hey Sora, Mimi."

"Taichi what are you doing here?" Mimi asks.

Taichi looks back at the river in front of him, then slowly, he say "I'm waiting for Yama."

"Yamato? Why?" Sora asks.

"Because….this is the most possible place he would go." Taichi says with a fond smile on his face.

"But you couldn't just stay here all day!" Mimi says.

"Well, what if he comes here?" Taichi asks.

The two then understand Taichi's action. "But you will get sick like this!" Sora couldn't help but realize the tiredness started to build up on Taichi's person.

"I will be fine, just try to find Yama for me, would you?" Taichi pleaded the two.

"But—" Sora then felt a pulling force on her sleeve, turning her head, she sees Mimi shaking her head. "Mmm." Sora giving Mimi a nod, then say to Taichi "Alright Taichi, we will try our best to find him, but don't overdo stuff okay?" Even though they all know that is just a polite question, since Taichi overdoes things all the time.

_'Cause if one day you wake up and find that you're missing me  
>And your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I could be<br>Thinking maybe you'll come back here to the place that we'd meet  
>And you see me waiting for you on the corner of the street<em>

Night time has come. Inside Hikioshi's house, Yamato sat on the couch, staring out at the window. There in the dark blue sky, hangs a big bright moon.

'_I wonder if Tai is looking at the same moon….I miss you Tai….'_

At the same time, Taichi is also staring at the moon, thinking just the same thing.

'_I hope Yama is fine….Maybe he's looking at the same moon?...I miss you Yama...'_

_So I'm not moving  
>I'm not moving<br>I'm not moving  
>I'm not moving<br>_

Another day has passed; some people who pass by the river realize that the same person sitting under the same tree all the time hasn't been moving for a long-long time.

_People talk about the guy  
>Who's waiting on a girl, oh whoa<br>There are no holes in his shoes  
>But a big hole in his world<em>

People doesn't understand the reason, nor do they have any idea what is happening. All kinds of rumors and guesses start to spread around the town, but they are all basically the same, they would say there's "a guy who hasn't been moving for a long time who seem to be waiting on someone/something."

_Maybe I'll get famous as the man who can't be moved  
>And maybe you won't mean to but you'll see me on the news<br>And you'll come running to the corner  
>'Cause you'll know it's just for you<em>

Even though the search for Yamato is futile, the digi-destined undoubtfully heard about the rumor.

Somehow, Sora and Mimi have decided not to tell others about Taichi. "Who are they talking about?" Daisuke asks.

"Don't know, but we shouldn't waste time on this. We are supposed to be looking for Yamato-senpai, remember?" Ken reminds Daisuke of their task at hand.

"Oh yeah! Let's be quick then!" after that being said, Daisuke then runs off in one direction.

"—! Oi! Daisuke wait up!" Ken also runs after Daisuke.

_I'm the man who can't be moved  
>I'm the man who can't be moved<em>

'_Fourth day already….? I guess Yama is really mad at me this time'_ Taichi thought.

Even as energetic as he is, Taichi is already starting to feel exhaustion creeping up to him.

'_No! I have to keep up! For Yama.'_ But his determination has never once faltered.

_'Cause if one day you wake up and find that you're missing me  
>And your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I could be<br>Thinking maybe you'll come back here to the place that we meet  
>Oh, you see me waiting for you on a corner of the street<em>

"Hey Yamato, do you know there's a weird rumor been going on?" Hikioshi had just come back from his morning jog, and unintentionally heard the rumor.

"What rumor?" Yamato ask uninterested.

"Well, they say there's this strange guy who just sit by the river like forever." Short pause "They say that the guy has been sitting there for the past few days, and never once did he move."

'_Why does that sound so much like some hothead I know….wait—that couldn't be….!'_ "Where did you say this place is?" Yamato hurriedly ask.

"Um I'm not quite sure…. People just say is the big river and there's like only one tree or something—O-oi! Where are you going Yamato?" chasing after the extremely nervous looking Yamato, Hikioshi call after Yamato.

"It must be Tai!" Yamato only runs faster and faster, until Hikioshi just couldn't catch up anymore.

"Huh? Taichi?" The confused Hikioshi couldn't really get his question answer, since Yamato has already gone off in the distance.

_So I'm not moving  
>('Cause if one day you wake up, find that you're missing me)<em>

'_Yama….I….I don't know how much longer can I stay on….'_ Smiling sadly at himself, Taichi's body wavers.

_I'm not moving  
>(And your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I could be)<em>

''_The past few days? Just how long has that idiot been sitting over there?' _Worry clearly shown on the teen's face.

_'Tai….Please be alright!'_ Yamato seriously hope he could just run faster.

_I'm not moving  
><em>_(Thinking maybe you'll come back here to the place that we'd meet)_

Three days of non-sleeping and five days of non-eating ever since Yamato's disappearance has finally taken a toll on Taichi's strong body. _'I'm sorry Yama….I really can't hold any longer….I'm going to rest just a while….'_ And with that last thought, Taichi slowly closes his tiring eyes, at the same time, he heard a familiar voice.

"Tai!"

_I'm not moving  
>(Oh, you see me waiting for you on a corner of the street)<em>

Just on the last turn, where he finally see the tree and the sitting brunet.

"Tai!" Yamato calls out just in time when he sees that Taichi had turned around to gaze at him.

At that very moment, he felt like heart broken.

Taichi look like he has thin down one whole radius, he has heavy eye bags under each dull looking eyes. But once Taichi's eyes line up to Yamato's eyes, they seem to lit up a bit.

_Going back to the corner where I first saw you  
>Gonna camp in my sleeping bag, I'm not gonna move<em>

"Yama….you are finally back…." Taichi gives a weak smile to his beloved boyfriend.

"Yea-yeah, I-I'm back." With a bit of sob and watery eyes, Yamato smile back at Taichi.

"I'm glad." With that, Taichi then closes his eyes, and gradually fainted.

"**TAICHI!"**

1010101

Two days later….

"…" Taichi steer as he wakes. _'Mmm….where am I?'_ slowly opening his eyes, he looks around and find a sleeping Yamato sitting beside his bed. "Yama—*cough*" while Taichi hasn't drink any water for nearly a whole week, it is quite evident in his coarse voice.

Hearing the noise, Yamato quickly wake up to find a coughing Taichi.

Panicking, he pushes Taichi down onto the bed "Tai you shouldn't sit up! Your body is really worn out!"

After the coughing has die down, Taichi give Yamato a very sunny smile "nah, after seeing you are okay, I feel much better already."

Touched by those words and also realize just who has made Taichi to become like this, Yamato cannot take it anymore "Ta-Tai—", Yamato break down and start to cry.

Taichi start to panic "Ooh-Wah! Why are you crying Yama mmm!—"All he was going to say was then stop by a pair of lips that he has been missing all along.

The kiss was short. Yamato hug Taichi tightly, almost crushing Taichi.

"I'm sorry Tai….I'm sorry, I'm so sorry…." tearing non-stop, Yamato apologize frantically.

"Shh—it's ok Yama, I'm fine now, it's okay…." Patting on Yamato's head, Taichi is just so glad that everything has turn out to be fine.

So is everyone else.

Outside the sick ward door, ten pairs of eyes peering in through the slit of the door.

Hikari, Takeru, Sora, Mimi, Jou, Koushirou, Miyako, Iori, Daisuke, and Ken all sighed with relief.

"My god those two really can make trouble can they?" Sora can only do a face-palm to show how she's feeling right now.

"That's just how the Taichi-senpai and Yamato-senpai are as we know them isn't it?" Iori smile.

"Agree." Everyone laugh good-heartedly.

"*sigh*—geez making a fuzz about it then making us acted like is the end of the world…."Takeru could only shake his head at the situation.

Hikari smiles then give a light jab to Tekeru's rib "don't say that, they are our stupid brothers who love each other too much to make things easier for us."

"Right." Everyone laugh once again.

* * *

><p><strong>End Note: <strong>Hmm…. I actually am not that satisfy with the ending, but oh well, I'm really out of inspiring fuel right now, is time to sleep anyways.

I thanked all those who have inspired me to start my writing life—all those great writers and my surprisingly yet accidentally one "watcher" (I don't really know the terms here that well….), I thank you all for pushing on me OuO.

I assume that there might be question as why did I choose this song. Some part of it is because I simply love this song, other reason is that this just popped into my head, and this story then start to form.

….Is there anything else I need to say?

Oh yeah! Thanks for reading my first try on fanfic!

After a several good look at this, I still couldn't get my finger on what is not right, because this whole thing never reach what I wish to achieve, but oh wow, I will improve, I promise!


End file.
